Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 23: Chrysta runs away
Tony Lazarus walked to the centre of the stage, greeting the large audience with "HHHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOO, PENGUINS!" to which they responded with cheers and applause. Gloria was sitting in the lighting effects area where they control the lights for the show. She was planning a big surprise for Chrysta when she came on stage. "Well, I am honoured to introduce the guy who is here with us tonight, ladies and gentlemen" Tony continued. "You all know his name. Ladies and penguins, he's Mister CLIFFORD WOLFSWORTH!" It was then that Clifford came onto the stage, albeit to even more cheers and applause than Lazarus, and a catchy song playing as he stepped onto the platform. I took the 305, worldwide, Why you think they call me Mr Worldwide, Let's show 'em why they call me Mr Worldwide, Why you think they call me Mr Worldwide, Hold up, Cause Fish, I'm Worldwide! "Hello everyone" Cliff said through the oversized microphone-like object. "I'm Cl-well, you'd be an idiot not to know who I am". Many audience members responded to this with a laugh. "Now, I am here today, because I had a dream. I had a dream that I have held on to since my childhood. I dreamt of a world powered by machines, so that we, the creatures of the earth, can forge our own destinies. I am here to present my dream made reality, and to help me, my dear sister, Miss Chrysta Wolfsworth." It was then that Chrysta came onto the stage accompanied by Mumble. Cliff thought that this seemed contradictory to Winter's report of the friction in their relationship. Nevertheless, Cliff gave a small nod to Winter, who was in the audience readying his dagger to throw at Mumble. "Now then Chrysta, did you bring it?" "Oh, y-y-yes, C-C-Cliff, of c-c-course" Chrysta stuttered, handing Cliff a small box. Cliff showed the box to the audience, and said "ladies and gentlemen, I give you...THE FUTURE!" And with that, Cliff pressed the button on the box, opening the large curtains behind them and unveiling Cliff's massive ice machines(see chapter 13 for more details). Mumble had never seen anything like these machines before in his life. They were amazing. Meanwhile, Gloria walked over to the transmitter and placed a small picture onto the screen, broadcasting it onto the stage for all to see. "And there you have it, everybody. Special thanks to Professor Corningstone (applause) Tony Lazarus (applause) and my sister Chrysta Wolfsworth." However, Chrysta's applause soon became uncontrollable laughter as Chrysta looked up to the picture transmitted onto the board. It was the same picture Gloria had taken the night that Chrysta kissed Mumble, or rather, kissed a fish that she thought was Mumble(see chapter 17 for more details). "Mumble" she said. "I-i-is that-a f-f-f-fish?" "Y-y-yeah" Mumble responded. "Gills kind of give it away, don't they." "But I thought th- wait, that night. The night you said I was beautiful and we kis...you traitor!" "Chrysta please, I can explain." "Of course you can! You can explain everything, can't you!" "Chrysta, I didn't expect you to do that. I didn't know what to do!" "Oh, so I guess you obviously knew what to do when Gloria tried to kiss you! I can't believe this! You tricked me! "No Chrysta. I didn't. I was ju-" "YOU LIED TO ME!" "Chrysta, I'm sorry" Mumble said before seeing Gloria at the side of the stage, grinning in victory. Chrysta then saw everyone laughing at her. It made her think back to the sign-up-club-and-sorority party, where everyone called her "Freak" and "Loser". This saddened and angered her simultaneously. "SHUT UP!" she shouted to the crowd, tears starting to fill her eyes. Her own brother was amused by this, for even he couldn't help but crack a small smile and a giggle or two. "I SAID SHUT UP! OKAY, FINE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE A KISS, THEN WATCH THIS!" Chrysta shouted before grabbing Mumble by the collar and pulling him in to an extremely passionate kiss. Mumble could feel Chrysta's smooth tongue on his tonsils. When they split apart, Mumble fell to the floor as Chrysta said "how's that for a kiss, Happy Feet?" Cliff witnessed this happen and his small smile of amusement became a violent rage of anger. Furious, he struck Chrysta hard across the face with the back of his paw, sending her crashing to the floor. Some members of the audience turned from laughing with joy to screaming with fright as Cliff picked Chrysta up by the hair and kicked her in the face, sending her head-first off of the stage and onto the hard floor (the audience sat on the balcony above the stage). Mumble tried to stop Cliff from harming Chrysta any further, but he was suddenly tackled by Winter, who held Mumble to the floor with the dagger to his throat. Cliff saw this and held the nearly-unconscious Chrysta by the ears, slapping her awake saying "oh do wake up, dear sister, or you won't be able to see your boyfriend get his head ripped off!" Johnny, Barry and Fantine were watching from the balcony, thinking of a way to help their friends. "Winter, do it now!" Cliff ordered, but Winter didn't kill Mumble. "What are you waiting for, you imbecile! Kill that dancing freak!" "Mumble!" Gloria shouted, now regretting her childish prank. Winter closed his eyes, seemingly ready for the kill. Mumble also closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. However, Winter then took the knife away from Mumble's neck and threw it at Cliff, just scratching him across the shoulder. Cliff looked at the blood beginning to trickle down his arm, furiously charging the pair. Winter tried to stop Cliff, but to no use, as his former employer struck him across the face, sending him crashing into the wall. "Consider yourself fired!" Cliff said coldly to his overpowered assassin, before giving chase to Mumble. "And as for you, Happy Feet. I'll just have to kill you myself. Save all the fun stuff for me!" Gloria ran to Chrysta, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to her feet. "What are you doing, you filthy white rat!" Gloria snapped. "I'm trying to help Mumble, unlike you!" Chrysta answered. Chrysta looked and saw that Mumble had his back against the wall of the stage, Cliff with his unsheathed claws in the air, ready to finish Mumble off. "I will rule Foxopolis" he said, before swiping down his claws aggressively. Before his claws could touch Mumble, Chrysta jumped in and pushed herself and Mumble out of the way, not however without being slashed across the leg by Cliff's claws. "Chrysta, you're bleeding" Mumble said after noticing the gash on her thigh. "It's just a scratch" Chrysta insisted. "No biggie" Cliff ran to where they had landed, and attempted to attack Mumble again, before Chrysta intervened by pouncing on her brother with her sharp claws unsheathed, sending them both struggling down the hard ice steps of the stage, biting and clawing each other to the death in a small puddle of blood. Gloria helped Mumble to his feet while the two siblings fought, before Mumble began pushing Gloria out of the room. "Mumble, what are you doing?" "I am trying to control this situation. You are going to get out of here right now." "If I'm going then you're coming with me!" Gloria said once past the door. Mumble thought for a moment, before closing the door on her and saying "sorry Gloria. No can do!" Meanwhile, back on the stage, Chrysta and Cliff split apart to recover their loss of spirits, having already fought to exhaustion, with their snowy white furs stained blood red with scratches and bite marks. "I knew I would impress you someday, Cliff" Chrysta said. "And I knew that I would kill Mumble myself" Cliff responded, before knocking her out of the way and lunging at Mumble again, before Cliff himself was tossed aside in a cloud of smoke. When the dust settled, Cliff emerged jumping and leaping out of control, with Johnny holding him by the tail, before jumping onto the fox's neck and riding him like a horse. "Easy, boy, easy!" Johnny said nervously, terrified at being shaken vigorously by Cliff before saying "Oh, I feel like I'm about to throw up!". Meanwhile, Gloria was banging repeatedly against the door, trying to get it open until finally the door shattered into tiny shards of ice, sending her flying into the room. Eventually Cliff was able to get Johnny off of his back, throwing the gentoo to the floor, only for his fall to be broken by Barry and Fantine, who caught Johnny in mid-air. "You did a bad thing today, Wolfsworth" Fantine said as they stood before Mumble. "You messed with a member of the LOFAO" Johnny continued. "And if you mess with one of us th-" Barry said before being cut short by a recovered Winter, who walked past Cliff and joined Mumble and his friends. "You mess with all of us" Winter finished. "This isn't over, Happy Feet" Winter said before making his escape through an open window. "There she is!" shouted one of the audience members pointing at Chrysta. "There's the Arctic fox. Get her" causing several security penguins(all of whom were maverick penguins) to descend on Chrysta, who fended off her attackers as best as she could. Mumble pushed past the security guards and tried to talk some sense into Chrysta, who didn't see him through the attacking guards. "Chrysta, please. Don't do this" Mumble said before leaping at a guard in front of Mumble, who dodged out of the way, just in time for Chrysta to accidentally pounce on Mumble, scratching his flipper. This caused Mumble to yelp in pain, clutching his injured flipper with a tight grip. It was only then that Chrysta realised who she was attacking, distracting her long enough for Gloria to push her into a wall, ready to attack. However, before Gloria could do Chrysta any harm, Mumble tackled Gloria to the ground, pinning her down and shouting "Run Chrysta! Go now!" Chrysta heard this and ran for the window, turning back and looking at Mumble one last time before jumping out of the window. Mumble let go of Gloria and looked out of the window, just when he could see Chrysta running down the hillside, and disappearing, before Gloria grabbed Mumble by the back of his neck and dragged out of the room for a little "chat". Next chapter: Mr Mumble Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions